Three Nights at Bawk-Bawk's
Three Nights at Bawk-Bawk's is a game made by Sunfish Inc. In it, you spend... well, three nights at Bawk-Bawk's. Characters These are the characters. They are only listed by when they first become active. Night One *Something Cheesy: Starts on 2 AM. He has a set movepath, starting in the Kitchen, then Al Cabone's Closet, then the West Hall, and finally the West Corner before getting to your door. *Bawk-Bawk: Starts between 1-3 AM. He starts in the Dining Room. His movepath is completely sporadic; he has a rare chance to spawn next to your left door when he starts moving. He otherwise just mindlessly wanders. *Al Cabone: He starts in Al Cabone's Closet. If looked at a certain amount of times, he will appear at your door. If you don't close it quickly enough, he'll jumpscare you. Night Two *Pillar: Starts in the Restrooms. If she is looked at for too long, she will move on to the East Hall. If looked at for too long there, she'll move to the East Corner, and then inside the Office, completely bypassing the doors. *Xenomorph: Starts on 1 AM. It starts in the Dining Room. It is less mindless than Bawk-Bawk and is much quicker. *Cry: (TBD) Night Three *Blue Cheesy: Starts on 2 AM. He starts in the Kitchen Fridge. As a Golden Freddy-sue, he is very ghost-like. He will fly at an amazing rate to your door. You have to ONLY shine the light on him and only that, or else he'll fly through the door. *The Paper: Starts in the Dining Room. It appears in the Office randomly. If neglected, it will disappear. If you look at the Paper in your Office, it will cover up your whole screen for 7 seconds. Rooms Cam 01 The Dining Room. There are two posters and The Paper on the wall. There are stacked stools and a hanging moon in the left corner. There are three tables, with one having a birthday cake on it. To the right is the entrance to the Kitchen. Bawk-Bawk is standing next to a table and the Xenomorph is on a table slightly in the shadows. Cam 02 and 03 These are both the Kitchen. One shows the stove and drawers of the Kitchen, while the other shows the fridge. Something Cheesy can be seen sad on one of the countertops with another wedge of cheese next to him. When he starts moving, he is under the fridge, holding a heavy steak knife, smiling. Blue Cheesy is in the top freezer, but can only be seen on Night 3. Cam 04 Al Cabone's Closet. It is in the same room as the dining room, but on the other side of the room. Al Cabone can be seen sitting in the closet. When he leaves, a Skeleton Key is on a hook behind him. Cogs can be heard turning. Cam 05 The Restrooms. Pillar is sleeping on top of a closed toilet (on Night 2, her eye is open). There is a Bawk-Bawk doll on the box of the toilet. When Pillar leaves, Cry can be seen peeking out from in the toilet toilet bowl, now freed. Cam 06 A and B for West and East Hall, respectively. Cam 07 A and B for West and East Corner, respectively. Gallery Category:Games Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Stuff